Haunted?
by Hena Michaelis
Summary: Humanstuck Sollux and John make Karkat go to a haunted house with them and they go ghost hunting. I'm actually gonna make a funny version of this later...in the year i guess. oneshot some GamKar but there aren't any real pairings in this. btw no longer on hiatus, still working on Night Vale fic and hidden past. enjoy this while i try to keep myself from eating more oranges.


**-SomewherE IN A ParalleL UniversE- *StarinG AT A BlanK ComputeR ScreeN* "ThereS NO InterwebS HerE!" *WriteS A FanfiC AnywaY* "TO BaD ThiS IS GolD, I WisH I Didn'T EaT ThaT OrangE!"**

**-TO BE ContinueD-**

**WARNING: STAIRS.**

"Come on KK!" Sollux begged his short friend, shaking him slightly. "It won't be that thcary! I thwear! John'th coming along too!" He shrugged. Karkat growled at his lanky friend in annoyance.

"NO! For the last fucking time, No!" It was Halloween and Sollux wanted to go to this haunted house and camp out in there for the night with Karkat and John. John obviously agreed to go because if anyone in this entire school was going to even be recommended as a paranormal investigator, it would be the giant nerd in a ghostbusters shirt and with an overbite that made him look like a human beaver.

Sollux sighed. "Come on! I thought you didn't believe in ghothtth!" He lisped.

"Okay, first of all, I bet you couldn't say ghosts five fucking times fast. Secondly, I don't, but the last thing I would want to do on this Earth would be to stay in an empty house with one dork who can't see two feet in front of his own face because of his stupid 3D glasses and an idiot who can't tell the difference between a hobo and an elbow!" He ranted.

Sollux rolled his heterochromic eyes. "Whatever KK, you're jutht thcared becauthe you are the motht paranoid freak in the whole thchool." The blonde smirked, crossing his arms.

Karkat growled at him, knowing he was probably right. Karkat hated the supernatural and everything that pretty much involved it. He hated slasher to thriller to horror movies and ever since Sollux made him watch an episode of The Haunting, he's been too scared to even move into a different house.

"Fuck you, Sollux!" Karkat huffed. "Okay yes, it's true! I can't stand scary movies and creepy houses, but that isn't the reason why I'm not going with you to that lameass house!"

"Then what ith the reathon, Vantath?" He quirked a brow.

"The reason, my shitstain of a friend is that that house has been around before the Victorian age! It is so old and worn out, it could collapse any day now!" Karkat explained. Sollux sighed and rubbed his head, his smiled fading.

"Crap. I gueth you're right, We'll jutht have to go thomewhere elthe thith Halloween.." He said sarcastically while turning away from his friend. "What am I going to tell John..? Oh nooo…" He went on.

Karkat raised a brow at Sollux, what was he up to? "What is that suppose to mean, idio-"

"HI KARKAT!" John shouted in his ear, making the smaller boy jump.

"Shitwhathefuckingfuck!? EGBERT!" Karkat yelled, shoving him a little.

"Ahahahahaha! I got you good!" The black haired boy laughed."I am the pranking master!"

"Shut up, you ignorant wad! You just startled me is all!" Karkat grew a blush and Sollux chuckled. "What are you laughing at lispy!?" Karkat said, turning over to Sollux.

"Jeez KK, lighten up! It wath funny!"

"No, that wath not funny!" He mocked the taller male.

"Yeah, it wath." John giggled.

"Okay that'th enough of the lithpy joketh." Sollux said, correcting his glasses. "Tho, what will it take to make you come with uth?"

"Nothing. I'm not going!" Karkat protested.

"Oh, come on Karkat! It'll be fun!" John smiled.

Karkat clenched his fist. He was not going to win this argument. "Fine! I'll go! If it will get you both to shut up and get off my back then I'll go!" The two boys smiled.

"Yes! Mr. Crabby is on board!" John shouted. "Now, I wanna try and get Dave to come too!" He said, running off to go find his albino friend.

John raced to the Gym, to find Dave coming out of the locker room. "There you are!" John said, going over to him. "So Dave! Do you wanna-"

"No." Dave cut him off.

"Wait! You didn't even hear me out!"

"If this has to do with anything involving Nick Cage or ghost hunting then no."

"Why not?" He frowned.

"Because I don't care for that stuff." Dave shrugged.

"But Dave!"

"No."

xxx

Karkat was in his room, on his computer. He was chatting with an old friend of his on Pesterchum, waiting for John and Sollux to come over so they could head out. He looked over at the clock on his desk and groaned.

"They're late. What's taking those two so long?! I know for a fact that Sollux's house is only a couple of blocks down! He should be here by now!" He said, in an irritated tone. "I never even wanted to got to a stupid haunted house…" He set his laptop down, crossing his arms.

An hour had past and Karkat had fallen asleep. Sollux and John were at Karkat's doorstep, waiting in the dark. "KK! Hello? Are you even up!?" Sollux yelled.

"Looks like he fell asleep on us.." John sighed.

"Probably becauthe we were taking forever to put all that junk of yourth in my car!" The blonde growled. Sollux went over to the window that was to Karkat's room and tried opening it. "Ha! good thing KK forgot to lock hith window!" He opened up the window and crawled inside to see Karkat, sleeping. Sollux walked over to the smaller boy with a smile.

He raised a hand, slowly to shake Karkat awake and.. "HEY KK, RITHE AND SHINE THLEEPY!" Sollux shouted, shaking him forcefully. Karkat's eyes burst open and he quickly sat up.

"Sollux?! What the heck!?" Karkat threw a pillow at the blonde, only for him to throw it back.

"We've been waiting outthide for fifteen mintueth. Get up. It'th time to go to the houthe." He unlocked the door and let John in.

Karkat whined and got up, stretching. "Fine. Let's go."

The three packed a few things for the night, like sleeping bags and some food and they all went to Sollux's car. "Buckle up guyth. I'd be killed if my dad found out I gotta ticket." He said, driving off.

Karkat buckled his seatbelt along with John and they headed off, Karkat falling asleep halfway there.

John looked over at his asleep friend and grew a mischievous grin, pulling out a black marker from his pocket.

"Don't even think about it John." Sollux intruded.

"What?! It's just a little prank! What harm could it do?" John shrugged. Sollux glanced over at the sleeping Cancer with a sigh.

"I don't want Karkat to wake up thcreaming when he thee'th you drew all over hith fathe" Sollux said. "that'th the latht thing I want to happen when I'm driving."

John pouted and put the marker away* "Fine…"

They arrived at the house and decided to set everything up before they woke Karkat. John set up the cameras while Sollux set up everything else.

"I'm gonna set the cameras up on the upstairs bedroom!" John informed, walking up the weak, old staircase.

"Be careful!" Sollux said, fumbling with a few wires. John nodded and headed up.

He placed a camera in almost every room and in the hallways. "Wow, this place is huge!" The blue eyed boy exclaimed. His voice echoed through the house and sent chills up his spine. Creepy.." He walked around and stumbled upon a door that lead to the attic. John stared at the door for a moment before he opened it, letting out a cold draft. He walked up the creeky stairs, a bit scared.

Once he made it to the top of the staircase, there was another door with a sign nailed onto it that read: "cavete excors". John stared at the door, confused.

"Uh...Too bad I can't read this!" He opened the door and revealed a dusty, old, attic. It was practically empty except for the two chairs that were by the window and an old crate. "Cool.." John said, walking inside. He placed the camera on the crate and set the crate in the middle of the room. "Perfect." He said, wiping some dust from the crate off his hands. He turned around to walk away from the attic and he heard a small chuckle.

"...What the..?" He looked around and shrugged when he saw no one was there and just assumed it was in his head. He walked off, shutting the door behind him.

A figure walks over to the camera. It picks it up and studies it with a raised brow. A taller figure takes the camera and drops it on the ground, breaking it. The taller figure smirked and cracked it's knuckles. "Looks like we got company…"

John walked back downstairs to see Karkat yelling at Sollux who was finished setting up the computers. "I can't believe you! You really are going to be stupid enough to listen to Egbert?!" Karkat exclaimed.

"Oh, come on KK it'll be fun..Bethideth we could probably catch thomething on tape if there really are ghothtth here!" Sollux said, leaning against the wall.

"Alright! Cameras are all set up!" John looked over at Karkat and smiled. "Morning sleepy." He chuckled.

"Shut up John." Karkat sat down in a chair and sighed. "If you two idiots decide to go off ghost hunting, don't expect me to go with you!" Karkat crossed his arms.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Sollux rolled his eyes and looked outside. It was pitch black and no one was even around. Kids had stopped trick or treating an hour ago so no one was really up at all. "What time ith it?"

Karkat looked at his wrist watch. "Eleven thirty.." Karkat replied.

"Already? Dang." John stood up and grabbed a bag of chips out of his bag. "When do you think we should start looking around?" John asked.

"When we finish eating." Sollux grabbed a sandwich out of his bag and Karkat just shrugged.

"I'm not so hungry. I think I'll just head to bed." Karkat grabbed his sleeping bag and set it out.

"Seriously Karkat? We just got here like an hour ago!" John whined.

"I never said I wanted to come! You guys made me!" Karkat protested, lying down.

Sollux looked over at Karkat. "KK, you didn't forget your inhaler or anything right? I don't want your lungth giving out or thomething from all the dutht"

"Yeah, I got it. Don't worry your little dumb brain Sollux. I'll be fine." Karkat had a few birth defects when he was born. He was shorter than any of his friends, he had weak lungs and his eyes were blood red. His mom died at his birth, leaving him with his older brother and his dad.

"Alright." Sollux sighed.

John stood up and tossed his chips to the side. "Alright! Let's get going! I'm ready for action!" He shouted, grabbing his flashlight. "Let's get moving folks!"

Sollux rolled his eyes and stood up grabbing his flashlight as well. "Okay KK we're going. Shout if you need anything alright?"

"Sure, whatever." Karkat yawned. The two headed off.

"So, where should we start looking?" John asked, turning over to look at Sollux.

"I don't really care, let'th jutht thtart from the firtht floor and go up." He said, correcting his glasses.

"Oh! Sollux! I almost forgot!" John stopped in his tracks and pulled a pair of goggles out of his pocket. "Here." They were a novelty pair of ghost hunting goggles with the lenses popped out and they were replaced with red and blue lenses.

Sollux took the goggles and tucked his glasses away. He slipped on the goggled and snickered. "John thethe thuck. I can barely thee anything."

"Shut up! I thought they would be cool!" John sneaked around, keeping his eye out for anything weird. "Wouldn't it be freaky if we saw like a body or something?" John asked.

"I'm not trying to get nightmareth JN. I'm here to have fun and that ith not helping anyone." Sollux was trying to watch his step, considering it was hard for him to see through the goggles.

"Right, sorry…."

Karkat had fallen asleep for a bit and woke up around midnight to see Sollux and John were still wandering around somewhere. He stood up and stretched. Karkat went over to the computers that were set up and decided to check them out and of course, there was nothing. Karkat sighed and noticed there were only three screens pulled up on one of the computers.

"That's weird..didn't Sollux say they had four cameras pulled up on here?" He groaned. "Great. Hey John! I think one of your stupid cameras broke!" He shouted.

No response.

"Egbert! Get back here!" Karkat huffed and grabbed a flashlight, going to look for his two friends. He checked upstairs and looked through every room and to no avail. Karkat went to the last door and saw it lead to the attic. He stared at it, just looking at it gave him chills. He backed away from the door and decided to look somewhere else.

"John! Sollux!..Where are you?" He coughed a bit. "Damn..this place is really dusty.." A dark shadow walked past him in the corner of his eye and he quickly looked over to see no one. "...Who's there.." He said a bit nervous. "John if that's you again..I'm going to kill you!" He growled.

The shadow passed him again, making him quiver a little. Neither of his friends could move that fast. "U-uh..Sollux..?" Karkat backed up, going into the corner. He felt something touch his shoulder and he froze.

"...Boo." Karkat knew that wasn't either of his friends. He dashed off as fast as he could shutting his eyes tightly. He could hear laughing behind him and ran faster, smashing into something hard, falling to the ground.

"OW! KARKAT WHAT THE HELL?!" He opened his eyes to see Sollux and beside him was John. Sollux stood up, rubbing his back and he glared at Karkat, about to go off on him when he noticed how pale he was. "Woah...Are you okay?" He grabbed his arm and pulled him up, taking off the goggles.

Karkat panted heavily and pointed a shaky finger towards the room he just came from. "S..Someone...Gr...G-grabbed.." John quickly ran into the next room.

Sollux patted Karkat's back, worriedly. "Dude, you don't look tho good. Go thit down." Karkat nodded, sitting down and taking a drink of the bottled water he carried with him in his pack.

John came back scratching his head. "No one's there.." John grew a big smile. "Oh! Let's see if we got something on camera!" He quickly raced to the computers to look it over. John grew a confused look and looked over at Karkat.

"...What?" He said, biting his lip.

"You might want to see this." Sollux and Karkat looked over at each other then ran over to John's side. The camera showed Karkat getting up and going into the next room once he got into the next room, the camera blurred out and the audio goes silent. "That's all I got.."

Karkat shook his head and stepped away. "I want to get out of here! Now!"

John frowned. "Come on Karkat! Stop being such a party pooper!"

"KK, you thaid you would thtay. Jutht thtay with uth and you'll be okay." Sollux patted his back and karkat cursed under his breath.

"Fine! But if something like this happens again I'm out!" They nod in agreement.

"I want to go exploring more!" John crossed his arms.

"Fine, you go ahead, I'll thtay here with Ka-" Sollux stared at Karkat and bit his lip. "Crap."

"WHAT?!" Karkat was shaking and Sollux pointed to his neck.

"Locket.." He muttered, putting his glasses back on.

Karkat looked down to see the Locket he kept with him was gone. The Locket was a sterling silver heart that was engraved with a Cancer symbol. It was his mom's and it was the only thing Karkat had to remember her. He tried to always keep it with him and he only took it off when he got in the shower. Karkat looked around to see it wasn't near.

"NO! No No No No NO!" Karkat started to freak out and ran into the next room, not seeing it there either.

"KK, calm down! We'll find it!" Sollux looked over at John and told him to check outside for it.

"Where is it?! I-I need that locket! He shouted. John came back with no luck of finding it.

"KK! Thtop! It'll be okay! John, you look down here. I'll look upthtairth with KK alright?" John nodded and walked off to find it. Sollux grabbed Karkat's hand and they looked for it upstairs.

"Geez..Karkat needs to take better care of his things.." John sighed. "Where is it?..." John scavenged around for the little locket and he searched the room Karkat was found running out of.

"It's got to be here.. It has to." He saw something shining in front of a mirror in the room. "There it is!" He smiled running towards it. He picked up the chain and saw the locket itself was missing.

The chain had a little tag on it that had Karkat's mother's name on it so it had to be his. The chain looked broken though. Like it was yanked off Karkat's neck.

"What..Happened to the lock?" John frowned searching to see if it was close by. He glanced up at the mirror and saw a figure standing there.

It was about 6 feet tall with long, curvy, pointed horns. It's skin was gray with a tint of indigo except for the face that was covered in white face paint. It had long fangs that dripped with a green substance. It's shirt was black with a dark purple Capricorn Symbol on it and it's pants were..polkadot?

John stared at the monster in the mirror and it smirked back, holding out his hand. Something shined in it and John went wide eyed. It was the locket.

John quickly turned around to face it and it was gone. "Fuck!" John ran back into the other room. "Karkat! Sollux!" John shouted. They were still upstairs.

Sollux opened the last bedroom door to see nothing and sighed. "Thorry KK It'th not here either.." He frowned.

"It has to be! I CAN'T LOSE THE LOCKET!" Karkat yelled.

"Calm down, I'm sure John found it."

"That idiot can't find his own nose!" Karkat protested.

John came running up the stairs. "Karkat I found it!" Karkat had a look of relief on his face.

"Thank God!" Karkat cheered. "Give it to me!" John frowned at his friend and Karkat grew a questionable look. "What's wrong?"John held out the broken chain in front of Karkat, showing him that the lock was gone. Karkat stared at it, frowning and he looked up at John. "Where's the lock?"

"...Something took it." John muttered, giving him the chain.

"What do you mean...THING!?" Karkat shouted.

"I don't know! I think it was..that thing that scared you.." John rubbed the back of his neck. "He was holding the locket when I saw him in the mirror and when I turned around to snatch it…"

"He wathn't there?" Sollux questioned.

John nodded, biting his was boiling in anger. "That's it! I'm not leaving here until that thing is DEAD!" He shouted to the top of his lungs and turned over to look at the attic door. "YOU HEAR THAT?! IT'S GONNA TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO GET RID OF ME!" There was a small whine that came from behind them and they turned away from the door and looked over at the stair case.

There was another figure. It had horns that were the size of a bull's. It's skin was gray with a chocolate tint to it. It's teeth were overgrown and his black shirt had the symbol of a Taurus in a dark orange color. This figure didn't seem to have any legs.

"You know...Uh..That's not very nice!" It said. The three stared at it in shock. "We don't want you here!...So..get out..please..?"

Karkat took a small step back, shaking and quickly ran over to the apparition. "Where is it!?" He demanded. The monster went wide eyed and backed up.

"W-what?"

"My locket! Where is it you pitiful excuse for an ectoplasmic, paranormal sack of idiocy!?" Sollux grabbed Karkat's arm.

"KK, get away...now." Sollux whispered, scared almost to death.

"GIVE ME MY LOCKET!"

The ghost jumped and backed away more. "G-Gamzee!" He shouted. Karkat broke Sollux's grip, running towards the Taurus.

A dark shadow appeared over Karkat and he stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around, hoping to see John or Sollux trying to stop him, instead he was face to face with the first monster.

Karkat was stunned in fear, his heart racing. The figure grew a large smile and the attic door slammed open, making Sollux and John scream.

"KK, get away!" Sollux shouted trying to run over to him, but was blocked off by the Capricorn.

The larger figure bent down next to Karkat's ear. "Boo motherfucker." Karkat screamed and tried to back away, but the staircase was right behind him.

"KARKAT!" John and Sollux both shouted. The smaller ghost went up to the two and pushed them back towards the staircase that lead to the attic and slammed the door shut, locking them in.

Karkat fell back, falling down the stairs. ((i warned you about them stairs bro, i told you dog)) Karkat lied down at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious.

Sollux and John screamed, trying to open the door the best they could. "Come on! Open you thtupid door!" Sollux yelled.

"It won't budge!" John grunted and gave up, leaning against the staircase. "We're trapped!" He cried.

"Karkat! Karkat are you there?!" Sollux was nearly in tears. "Pleathe anthwer me!"

"He's probably gone!" John shouted getting a smack from Sollux.

"Shut up! No he'th not!"

John rubbed his cheek and wiped his watering eyes. "Sollux, did you even see that...thing?! he was bigger than both of us!"

Sollux still struggled with the door. "I have to get KK."

"Karkat's gone Sollux! He just fell and possibly broke his neck! And if he didn't those monsters are going to get him!" John stood up, now crying.

Sollux stared at the door, he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, tears spilling out. "KK.." He sniffled.

Karkat moaned opening his eyes a little, his vision blurred. "...?" He opened his eyes fully and saw he was lying down in a bed. He sat up and looked around noticing he was in a completely different room. "Huh..? He coughed a bit, standing up, his head aching. "Where am..i?" He had looked through all of the bedrooms and he's never seen this one before. It was bigger than the others. A master bedroom?

He walked over to the door and found out he was locked in. "Crap! Sol-lux..J..John" He coughed more, biting his lip. "My inhaler.." He checked his pockets and found it split in two. It had broken his fall from before. He cursed under his breath. He needed to get his extra inhaler from his backpack.

Karkat tried kicking the door anything he could to open it. "Sollux! John! S-someone!" He bit his lip, trying to hold back the coughs.

"They can't hear you."

Karkat quickly turned around to see the Taurus, sitting on the bed. "Trust me. If they couldn't hear me.. They won't hear you.." Karkat stared at him, panting a bit and he coughed violently.

"W...who are you..a-and why am I..here.." Karkat said, sitting down on the ground, afraid.

"No one." The Taurus mumbled, looking down. He gazed back up at Karkat and raised a brow. "I guess I could ask the same about you..right? What are you doing here?..Uh..In this house, I mean."

Karkat stared at the ground, ignoring the ghost and he tried to concentrate on his breathing. The Taurus tilted his head and got up going over to him. "Uh..Hey. I asked you..A question!" Karkat didn't respond.

There was a bang on the door that made Karkat jump. He crawled away from the door as it swung open. "I'm back, those two are gonna come out screaming, bro!" It was the other spirit. He laughed at the thought of Sollux and John absconding the house. The Capricorn Looked down at Karkat and frowned. "What the motherfuck are you doin' here?"

"I-I brought him here!" The Taurus said in a less timid tone. "He looked hurt so.." It bit his lip. The Taller monster bent down and studied Karkat.

"He looks fine to me."

"I..In…" Karkat muttered, starting to wheeze.

The Capricorn grew a confused look. "What with your breathing motherfucker? Are you scared?" A chuckle escaped the creatures lips.

"He's been doing that since he woke up…" The Taurus informed.

"Why? Is he sick?"

"I don't know…"

Karkat coughed, feeling light headed. "I-in...Inha...inhaler.." He wheezed.

The two stared at him. "What..What's an..Inhaler?" The Capricorn questioned.

"Oh! I know what it is!" The Taurus smiled. "People with asthma and stuff use it! I think he needs his.." Karkat nodded.

"My...m-my back...pack.." Karkat mumbled.

"Don't worry! I-I'll get it!" The smaller creature said. trailing off, leaving the two behind.

The Capricorn sat down, in front of Karkat and studied him more with curious eyes. Karkat has never been more scared and confused in his life, tears were leaking from his eyes. The indigo blood leaned over and wiped away a tear. "No need for those, brother." It gave a lazy smile.

"I can't find it.." The Taurus said, coming back.

Karkat gasped for air, wheezing, panting and crying. "Please….He..Help…" The Capricorn frowned and held his hand out.

"Here.." It smiled. Karkat looked at what The Capricorn was holding to his locket. He looked back up at the indigoblood. "I'm sorry." It muttered.

Karkat snatched the locket and stuffed it in his pocket. Karkat, covered his mouth coughing and his vision started to blur. His eyes closed soon after.

"KARKAT." Sollux shouted. and Karkat's eyes bolted open as he gasped for air. Sollux was elevating his head and he had his inhaler in his hand. "Oh thank God!" He sighed with relief.

"Karkat are you okay?!" John said. "I'm sorry! I should have never made you come here!"

"We thought we lotht you!" Sollux hugged him tightly. Karkat never thought he'd be so happy to hear Sollux's lisp. Karkat looked around to see he was in his sleeping bag. He grew a confused look.

"I'm sorry Karkat I'm so sorry! I should have thought twice before asking you to come! I-I wasn't thinking about all the dust and I'm sorry!" John said, wiping away tears.

"We're both thorry KK." Sollux sobbed.

"W...Wait..Where..?" Karkat raised a brow. "Where did they go? How did I get here?"

"You've been here. Remember, you said you were going to bed." John said.

Karkat thought back, even more confused than before. "But..What about the…?" Everything was as it was. Did he dream it all? He sighed. "Never mind."

Karkat stood up. "Let's get out of here.." He muttered, grabbing his stuff together.

"Yeah, let'th get you home. We'll pick up the camerath tomorrow." Sollux took his stuff and helped Karkat to the car, along with John.

Karkat buckled up and looked out the window, staring at the old house. He looked up, trying to see if they were really there. It was too dark to see anything through the window, so he sighed and looked away. Karkat stuffed his hands in his sweatshirt pocket, just wanting to go home. He pulled out something, not knowing anything was in his pocket at all. His eyes widened when he saw it was his locket.

"...What..? I never took this off...right?" The car drove off and two figures watched as it left their sight.

"Do you uh..Think that one boy will be okay?"

"He'll be fine motherfucker..As long as he doesn't visit again."

-end-

**I GoT LazY AT ThE EndinG SorrY **


End file.
